Team eight's weird days
by Ziazan
Summary: A compilation of crack stories based on everybody's favorite team...Or most hated. SUBJECT TO UPDATE :B
1. To train, or not to train?

"WHAT THE HELL SHINO??" Kiba yelled stomping his foot not unlike a three year old.

I thought you said we WEREN'T going to train today!!"

"GOD WHAT THE MOTHER F****** HELL IS WHITH YOU TODAY, I MEAN REALLY, FIRST YOU SAY WE CAN'T GET ICE CREAM, THEN WE CAN'T EVEN DO SHIT ON OUR DAY OFF"

Kiba not so kindly kept ranting in the stoic boys face for about two minutes longer.

"Are you quite done?"

"..sure."

He sighed, wiping the spit off his glasses and face giving the dirtiest look to Kiba he could muster.

"The reason I thought we should train is because on our recent missions, we've had a 87% success ra-"

"And I care BECAUSE?"

"…"

"Ki-kiba-kun, maybe we should t-train…Shino is our substitute le-leader.."

"But Hinata-chaaaaaaaan" he whined dramatically, with a exasperated look. As if Hinata was supposed to be on his side by proxy.

"Um, I-er"

Both of them looked at her expectantly.

'Oh! This is too hard to choose! How do I get myself in these situations. Stupid Hinata! Um, w-well, Kiba-kun did help me do my errands the other day. But Shino gave me really good training tips last week also. Then we also all had that night in the tent…' Hinata lost her train of thought and soon blacked out.

Shino and Kiba watched as their female teammate not so gracefully fell to the ground.

"…"

"…"

"Look what you did Shino, honestly."

"Naw dog dat ain't right foo' you know what I'm sayin' man?", Akamaru said adding his two scents.

"I hate you all."


	2. Jacket

Hinata knew that it wasn't a normal day when Kiba asked her to take her jacket off.

I mean, she wasn't necessarily scared…just hesitant to let anyone see what was under it. Plus, her jackets always were a source of security for her when her life wasn't so stable.

"K-kiba-kun, why do you n-need my jacket?"

"Because."

"…Oh."

She looked timidly to her sleeves where her hands clung to the soft yet worn fabric. Could she trust Kiba with it? And better yet, would she be able to get home with out being mortally horrified by some persons lucrative comments?

Probably not but, Kiba-kun looked so desperate and anxious. It would be better to just give it to him right?

…Right?

"Hm, okay j-just, one second." , She said while sitting her bag of grocies down gently. She was granted a wolfish smile from her friend.

Slowly, she began to unzip her security blanket, finally when it was fully unzipped, she shrugged it off and handed it to Kiba.

"Aha! Thanks Hinata-chan!" He shouted running off to who knows where. Leaving Hinata relieved yet confused by the situation.

_A few minutes later…._

"Shino, Shino!! Look look look look! I got it!" The fanged boy cried as he came running into a dark alley way.

Shino looked shocked, he thought there was no way Kiba would ever get that thing from her.

_Damn, now I have to pay him that twenty dollars I promised._

Sighing, Shino dug into his pocket surfacing a twenty dollar bill and handing it to the other boy.

"Haha! Told you that I can do anything Shino!" Kiba teased while throwing the girls jacket in the bug nin's face and running off.

Sometimes, Shino thought, he really despised Kiba, yet while others, he felt that he couldn't live without him.

'_But, what am I going to do with her jacket?'_


	3. Smelly Shoes

Hey guys! Long time no see huh? Well I can't say I've been so busy that I didn't have time to write fan fiction, because I have had time.. 8D;;. It's just that I haven't had to much of a creative writing mind lately. But I recently got a review asking for more stories, so here ya go.

------------------------

It wasn't that he didn't like being with his team, infact they were his best friends. But today was just NOT his day. In the morning he literally fell out of the bed face first, and of course on the way to the bathroom he stepped on Akamaru's tale. Then his mom asked for him to rake the back and front yard after training, something so tedious that it made him want to just kill himself with the darn rake. There was no way of getting out of it though, not with his mother from hell anyways.

At this moment, he was walking down the path towards their training grounds, where he would inevitably meet up with a dick acting Shino, and Hinata…who would just wait patiently.

PATIENTLY…OH THAT GIRL SURE HAS SOME NERVE.

And of course, there they were waiting for him like always.

"Hey guys."

"O-oh, hi Kiba-k-kun.."

"Hello"

"What're we doing today Shino?"

"..Well I was just thinking of doing some scrimmage, nothing in particular."

Scrimmage was like playing tag compared to the stuff they'd usually do; maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

---------

The goal was to get a red scarf from Shino, a good drill for a confiscation mission. After giving Shino a head start, Hinata and himself, along with Akamaru, darted into the trees in opposite directions.

He sent a wave of chakra to pick up Shino's scent, he had a wood and damp dirt odor to him, something he didn't really care for, especially because of their environment at the moment. Akamaru suddenly gave a sharp alerting bark, as if to warn him of something ahead.

"Huh?"

"Ahh!"

"Whoa hey!"

Hinata had been about ten feet above him when she was about to cross over to a branch, though Kiba and Akamaru had been in the way, causing her feet to hit Kiba's back fairly hard.

They both hit the ground with a thud, of course Akamaru landed on his feet like a cat, which he is not, of course. Kiba thought briefly before the pain spread throughout his body, about how Akamaru had been hanging out with Shikamaru's cat recently. Maybe that was why he had such good reflexes.

"AWW MAN." Kiba suddenly rolled half way on his stomach to rub his aching back.

Hinata had rolled a few feet away in the grass and was currently rubbing her bruised fore head.

Then it happened.

As Kiba rolled over, he bumped his nose into something, it was a shoe. Hinata's shoe to be exa-

"HOLY SHIT, OH MY GOD."

Hinata suddenly turned her attention to Kiba.

"I-I'm so sorry Kiba! It, it was a accident, y-you see I-"

"JESUS CHRIST, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL."

Kiba currently was pinching his nose and grabbing his churning stomach with revulsion.

"W-wait, w-what are you talking about?"

"That! That-your shoe! Hinata, do you wash your feet!!?"

Hinata was totally bewildered by his actions.

"Oh, m-my shoe! It…sm-smells..?"

It suddenly felt to her as if the furnace had been turned up one notch to many.

"My-my feet..they stink?" she said more to herself than to her friend.

She grabbed for her foot and put it to her nose.

Meanwhile Kiba was running towards a bush to vomit.

"I-I don't smell a-anything..Kiba? Kiba? Where'd you go..?"

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Shino was watching them from a branch in a tree.

'They're going to be the death of me, I know it.'


End file.
